


Under the crown

by lonely-adventurer (YumiTDOK)



Category: King's Quest (Video Games)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, achaka is alive, grachaka, hints of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiTDOK/pseuds/lonely-adventurer
Summary: Graham Cracker had faced his fair share of adventures, up in sky, down above, even underwater. He found King Neptune's trident, told a fairy tale to the Goblin king, escaped alive from a dragon, wizard and a giant. But this was an adventure far different then he had ever imagined. Neither King Edward had faced such a challenge. This one was growing on him. -- translated





	1. Distress

It was a peaceful yet charming day at Daventry. The treebells were ringing with the breeze, squirrels hide away their walnuts so badgers couldn't find them. Birds chirped around over the forest branches and the owls sleeped inside their hole. Yes, a peaceful day indeed...

Until--

"DISTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS!!!!!!" The earth even shake with that, birds flyings away, badgers went crazy and squirrels ran off, even the owls woke up and now were trembling, terrified of that hideous sound and the danger it meant. Yet another peaceful evening at the kingdom had been ruined, and this time it wasn't bridgetrolls, goblins, wolves or even the magestic unicorns fault. Nop, as odd as that may sound, this one was on the royal guard, and the plea for distress was to make them go away, not to actually seek their help.

Guard number 1, 3, 5 and 6, more specifically. They were a few steps away from Graham, a few feet below him, more precisely, since he was standing right next to his throne, pacing over here and there, his hands sliding from his cheeks and crossing his arms a couple of times, as if trying quite hard not to actually loose his composure. 

"But, King Graham--" 

"No! I said distress! I need a time out!" And when none of his guards abandoned post, as it was allowed by addemddum 237 A, the king thought perhaps he could be more persuasive "NOW! All of you!"

"Hmm, alright, sire" #3 spoke up, watching his comrades. They gave a final bow before and elegant leg lift and swing of the hip, marching away from the throne room with the colourful socks leading the way. The talking was nothing but of a bunch of grumbles, but Graham heard them anyway.

"He's very sensitive today"

"I wonder what is wrong with him"

"King Edward would have proposed an solution for the parlament meeting already"

When the doors finally closed with a loud thud, Graham allowed himself to finally let go of that last catch of breath he was holding up inside his lungs, his body falling into the throne, his crown starting to slip away from his head but he managed to slip it back to where it belonged. He was so tired. Stressed, perhaps that might be the word. Or surprised. Maybe all of it mixed up.

" _Uha_?" His gerbil asked, concerned for his outburst, but did nothing but to remain still at his pad.

"Sorry, Thiumph, but I'm ok... I just-- _Argh!_ "

Graham honestly felt like he couldn't think of anything at the moment. He was just a flat corpse, thrown away, lost at the endless desert without a single drop of water to ease his misery. Yes, this was how dramatic he was today, or how he had become just a few moments ago right before this shocking morning.

The day started good, though. He woke up smelling chocolate pancakes that sat down along with a full glass of milk. The king then brushed his teeth and put on his cape, about to start his new day. And when a new day comes, so comes new adventures.

Graham Cracker had faced his fair share of adventures, up in sky, down above, even underwater. He found King Neptune's trident, told a fairy tale to the Goblin king, escaped alive from a dragon, wizard and a giant. But this was an adventure far different then he had ever imagined. Neither King Edward had faced such a challenge. This one was **_growing on him_**.

It all started when, like the new morning rotine he has stabilished, he took a look at the fabled mirror to see what tales the future had ahead for him. Well, it wasn't really like a tail. Think more _ventral_. Now imagine it growing. Yup.

That's when his mind shut down and refused to process any more information for the day. His breath rushed like crazy and he felt actually sick. Perfect timing for the guards to show up, eventually.

So, yes, there he was, laying down with that throb on his head and the thousands of thoughts surrounding it. He needed time, and to breath. Yes, mostly that. 

That's when he heard the door cracking up again. Growling and twisting a brow, he pictured it was Kyle wanting to check him up. Not that he didn't apreciated the concern, but he need to take his mind off right now. Sighing Graham eventually grabbed on to the armchair and lifted himself up, pouting in annoyance.

"Guys, I told you! I just need a-a-a-Achaka!" Speaking of the devil. Or thinking of it, maybe. There was his shinning knight by the door, with that unforgetable purple mane and cape. The king did get off his feet, quite actually, as he jumped on and fell down again. Achaka! Who could have imagined? From all people of the kingdom, really. The Hobblepots would have startled him less. 

"Wukame le, Graham" He said, stoik as ever.

"I thought-- I thought you and Whisper were only returning tomorrow?!" The king asked, slowly lifting himself up and holding his hands next to his chest, like a rodent. Triumph, by the way, just watched the scene by his comfy bed.

"Whisper can do it!" But a bolt of lighting answered before his lover could. Whisper just crossed the hall and entered the room like an explosion, striking his dinamic entry a few feet away from him. No need to introduction for Whisper "Whisper can accomplish the mission twice as fast! And it was-- as equaly efficient!"

"You don't say... How was in Kolyma?" Graham asked, allowing himself to approach the knights, even though looking at Achaka now was proving to be quite of a challenge.

"Nichbal"

"Whisper agrees! King Neptune send his regards! Can you believe he did not know Whisper?!" Percival asked, actually sounding surprised.

"Hard not to. Anyway, did he agreed with Acorn's deal about the cargo?" He pretended not to see Achaka getting closer, his figure swallowing his one up with his shadow, making Graham feel a bit claustrophobic. It's just, he has something important to say and it wasn't like he was good at keeping secrets either. He tried to focus and pretend he wasn't nervous, even though it was quite clear he was.

"Yes! Amazingly, you would be surprised with how many fishes have sore throats..."

"Hm, yes. Ok, I guess that's one less problem. I just didn't knew you would be back so soon" It was actually a relief, plus good news for Acorn. The king did promissed to help up on his craftshop. But still, they were supposed to come only a day after, and he could really use that time. It is his fault he was freaking nervous?! How do you tell somebody you're expecting to expect their child? How can you even say it in an completely different language?! Maybe he had to act on it? Make a scene? Write a letter? Oh wait, different language. Uh, so hand puppets?

"--" The thought pop out of his head when he felt Achaka gazing up on him, as if trying to understand what he was thinking. He was not going to figure it out, of course. 

"Stalama mek a retrischka?"

"No, no, of couse I'm glad you're here. I got surprised, that's all..." He admitted, blusing a bit and refusing to gaze up on his eyes. _Ok, breath, chill, you can do this. Just tell him. Go on._ He inhaled deeply, his fingers almost reaching out for the knigth's.

"Is just, that..." That's when he noticed that unmistakable mane of excelence, staring at them both and listening watchfully "Uhh-- Whisper?"

"Yes, Graham?"

"You can go now. Hm, you're off duties, I suppose" He said, coming up with anything that could give him some time alone with the itchtwoweynean.

"Oh. Alright! Whisper is now going to retire so Whisper can take a revigorating shower, before Whisper can see his fans in town and give away autographs!" He auto proclaimed, striking poses to show up his massive pile of muscles.

"Sure thing, Whisper" Graham had already figured that a way to make Whisper talk _less_ was agreeing with everything he says, it usually shortened up the whole third person monologue.

"Whisper can do it!" And just like he had came, he had gone. Like a burst of legs and shouts, quite an odd way to describe someone, but that's Whisper for you. Daventry didn't needed to guess when he was back in town. Graham frowned a bit, seeming a little on edge. 

"Shi meleke taurua?" Achaka asked him, sounding concerned with the tiredness of his expression. Oh, they were already holding hands. Since when? Go figure, but he held on unto the covered hands anyway, as if they were pulling him back to reality.

"I'm fine, really"

"Uhmeleke ichkvad Lary durantuga ghi"

"Well, I did, is just..." _There's something you need to know. Remember how much you liked Bramble and Wentes' baby? Well, how about our own?!_ Hm... Maybe too much to handle at once. Well, if there was one having too much to handle, it was Graham, now that you mention it. The boy felt so much pressure on him it was like he was going to burst like a big puffed up balloon! Uhh, bad moment for that joke, I guess.

He just sighed. "It's too much going on. With all the addemduns, proclamations and there's the meetings and all this traditions and celebrations... I few like I barely have time to breath. To, you know, have a moment for myself..." He felt silly saying that, lifting up his elbow and scratching behing his neck to shake it off "Or, you know... us." _And how we're having a kid, and stuff. You know, just setting up the move before we talk about diapers._

Achaka stared at him for a few fateful seconds. He then took a step back and placed both hands up on his helmet, lifting it up and taking it of, his braids falling on to his shoulders, showing his tanned dark skin and blue pearl pupils. He had a few scars up on his face, but Graham actually thought it magnified him more, as a prove of all adventures and challenges he had outdated. A gorgeous view. That mirror was unmerciful. He couldn't take his eyes off, really.

"...."

"... Graham, whirpika demagu..."

"--" That took some time to answer. It was a bit hard to focus, but he tried to, clearing his now dry throat to speak once again, staring at something else as his cheeks might be outshining the freckles on his nose with that abnormous blush "Uh-- y-yeah, maybe..." He shruged it off, attacking an itchy spot next to his chin "I guess I need a day of or something, a time to understand all that's going on..."

It was a nice proposal. Achaka approached him with an raised eyebrown, his helmet resting up on his side, staring at Graham as if the boy had ringed a bell in him.

"Ih dinantu?" 

"Actually, dinner would be great"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like Alexander and just like Graham once said, a story sometimes is best told out of order! But the dinner scene will happen, it's just necessary to see things from another perspective first.

So after Gwydion, I mean-- Alexander had returned to the kingdom of Daventry, things were still not quite the way they were supposed to be. The prince was still struggling with his new life style and surroundings. For start, having triplets walking all over the castle was a complete distraction for his journa _-ahem-_ studying time... Not only that, maybe the whole royal family thing was too much to take at once, so many addendums and proclamations... A lot more than feeding the chickens, for sure. Not as cool, he admitted.

"I'm starting to worry about him... He just got here, yet I think he feels like he doesn't belong" Graham told his husband one day, after all his three little girls were asleep just past bedtime. The room could be filled with baby stuff again, but Graham could not care less. He was never complaining about tripping into another children toy ever again, not after the whole kidnapping baby accident. The more the merrier.  

 _"Uch mele bir tempa?"_ His knight asked him, both laying by the bed mid snuggle bed time, helmet off and everything. The whole parent thing wasn't new to them, so they knew they had to use the all sleeping time they could get.   
  
"Maybe, but not just time..." With his furrowed brows, he felt his husband pulling him into to his embrace, making Graham let out a relaxed sigh as he cuddled closer "I don't know... I just think all this bureaucracy and royal agenda is setting Alexander off the edge... Maybe he needs a break" He said, furrowing his brows in thought while Achaka approached his face, caressing the king's cheek with his nose.  
  
_"Ah... tripka?"_ The itchtwoweynean suggested, making Graham pout in thought.  
  
"Hmmm. Yes-- yes, maybe a trip! A small quest! For the whole family! He's always saying he wants to go out and test his new... Caduceus catch phrases... Maybe we could do that! I could find some time between the meetings and we could come back before sunlight if this adventure doesn't take us to any misleading disagreement!" He moved around, like in a swift victory bed time dance

 _"Hmmm..."_ And Achaka seemed happy they were reaching to an understanding, closing his eyes and touching foreheads, a brief smile raising the edge of his lips.   
  
"Oh, it seems perfect!" And it was all majestic unicorns and squirrels until reality hit Cracker hard like a brick, making him wide out his eyes, surprising Achaka and make him stare at his devastated face "Wait-- the triplets! I need to stay and take care of them, they're too young to go on an adventure yet..."   
  
_"Ohhhhh..."_  

"Yeah... But, I know! Maybe you two could go! It would be an excellent time for you to bond! Like   _baba_ and son!" The king offered, holding his husband's hand. Achaka blinked in thought.  
  
_"Ucha?"_  
  
"Yeah! Just imagine it! You're gonna teach him how to shoot, and you're guys gonna go swing on a rope, fight a hideous beast-- he'll love it! There's nothing better to light up a mood than a quest!" And it all seemed like a really nice idea when Graham talked about it that way, but Achaka on the other hand saw himself with his lost kid who barely understood itchtwoweynish. It could go awkward, specially with just the two of them by themselves.   
  
_"Dao no stalama..."_  
  
"Oh, come on, sweety! It's going to be like it was on our first adventure!" And there was Graham with _those eyes_ , he knew Achaka found quite hard to resist when he was looking at him with _those eyes_. "You remember how much fun we had, don't you?"  
  
_"...."_  
  
"..."  
  
_"... Affa nata."_  
  
"Zzoundsss! Thank you, love!"  
  
And just like that, on the next morning Achaka and Alexander went on a quest to Avalon. Well, not really Avalon, a few hours away from it, to find the sacred magical silver bowl with an auto-refill enchantment the king had requested, so they could use it on the caramel mustard ceremony in a couple of days. Apparently, this was a pretty big deal back at Daventry. It wasn't going to take long and hopefully they would be back before sunset. 

On their way to such quest, the itchtwoweynean couldn't help but stare at Alexander as the boy walked beside him. He hadn't seen that kid in almost eighteen years and now Alexander was already as old as Graham when Achaka had first meet him. Growing outside the castle walls and raised by someone as Manannan could do a few more than just a couple of scars on anyone's personality. He didn't knew how far Manny had pierced the prince's heart with his ideals, and with Graham refusing to make any questions about it, it was hard to actually understand what went through his mind, or even if Alexander wanted to speak about it. So far he barely even knew how he made it out of there alive. 

Alexander also had time for his thoughts and so he decided to remember all of his past adventures until he learned his true identity and sat down in Daventry. His life at the castle sure was better than life as a slave, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking it was as daring as it was before. His dad liked the hard thinking puzzles and he was more of a first place in the race kind of boy. It seemed to him that lifestyle was a little too slow, but maybe he just didn't got the rhythm. He didn't even got used to his own name yet! He could go slowly, step by step into this one.   

"Ok, so, hm... It's... _Achaka_ , right?" Alexander tried to ask, looking at the man covered in armor right next to him. They had been walking for a couple of hours, it was already time one of them started a conversation, even if he couldn't quite translate it. He was already tired of all that thinking time.  
  
_"Achaka."_  
  
"Hm-- Ok... Guess that's right." He said, pondering for a moment "Uh--Is that even your real name? It sounds like you use if for welcoming too or something"

_"Achaka."_  
  
"Hm... Yeah, dad probably would have handled this best" Why was it only him again? He knew Rosella spoke some of his language, he already saw Graham reprehending her for swearing in itchtwoweynish. She could at least translate some of it for him if she was there. 

It took a couple more of walking so they could finally meet their fist obstacle. Well, the absence of it, actually. Once they were off Daventry fields, there was supposed to be a bridge a little bit close to Scandia, yet it seemed to have vanished out of thin air. And they could, actually.   
  
"What? Where are the trolls?" The prince asked, looking around. It wasn't any horns either, so how were they supposed to call them? Did Pillare hide them again? Was the bridge even there at all? There should be a bridge troll map.  
  
"Oh, just great. Now are we gonna have to wait here?" It was just what he needed. Some other thing to slow him down.  
  
_"Stalama."_ The knight said on his deep voice, taking out one of his adventure ropes, tying it into of of his arrows, Alexander staring at it with slightly curiosity. 

"An-- adventuring rope? Huh, I bring my cat cookie yet I never have one of those... Usually I just use magic. Sadly I don't know any magic spells to take us to the other side" And as he was talking, Achaka had already finished with his preparations and he took out his bow, aiming for a strong tree on the other side that could support their weight. 

Once he found it, he shot it straight ahead, holding the end of the rope and waiting as it landed exactly where he wanted it to. He then proceeded to tie the other end on another tree, making it a perfect alternative path, grabbing himself up and rocking all the way across it, landing on the other side and gazing back at him. 

Alexander just blinked and watched. Seemed so easy the way he did it.

"Right, so... I guess it's me now, right?" He asked, almost screaming since it was a big of a distance to reach up the other side. "Right, and since I don't see any bridge trolls coming back..."    
  
And he looked around just to make sure, whining a bit when there wasn't. The prince took a firm grip at the rope, looking down and instantly regretting it, as it was, in fact, quite a fall. He just breathed, trying to get into his safe zone and copying Achaka's movements, but it took a whole more effort than it looked like. But Achaka make _striking a shot upside down while flying around on a rope inside a cave_ look easy.

Alexander did make it to the other side, otherwise there was no point on telling this story, but he was painting at the end of it. The resemblance with Graham on his early years was unmistakable. Not even a lifetime with Manannan could take away that.   
  
"Oh man... I just hope the trolls are back when we're getting home, do this once is enough. I kinda felt like a monkey. A little primitive for me."  
  
_"Abenele trishka"_   The hunter answered back, storing his weapon and getting back to the path. It was a lot faster without Rosella's picnic breaks. 

"Right..." The prince answered back, scratching behind of his neck, getting back to walking. "You think we can take a quick step in actual Avalon when we're heading back? I heard they're having a great sale on boots this time of the year"  
  
_"Daoma varh"_  
  
"Hm... So, that's a maybe or--"  He forced himself to stop talking when he heard a crack over the bushes. "-- what was that?!"  
   
They both quickly looked around, Achaka retrieving his bow and already charging an arrow, both he and Alexander looking around to search for the noise that was swirling around.

 Achaka was an experienced adventurer, he already knew what was lurking behind these bushes, and when the roars echoed around the trees and their furry noses came out, he was already prepared for them.

"Wolves!" There they were, and they were looking for an ambush, approaching ever so slowly towards them, Alexander taking a step back close to the knight. He had a few tricks under his sleeves to get rid of those animals, but meeting up a pack of wolves was never a chilling activity. 

He looked over the man once more, knowing Achaka's decision was going to lead them up with a variant of options, each one leading to a different path.

One of the options was to kill the wolves, but as Achaka remembered, Graham did like to leave these creatures unharmed... 

"What are you doing?! They're getting close! Just shoot already!"  He could hear Gwydion voice on the background, telling him to rush, but he had to focus... It was a thoughtful choice, and he would have to face the consequences of it, one point or another. The knight analysed the battle field, seeing nothing but branches and huge trees around them.

"Come on, just shoot! I can always use my cat cookie!"  

   
And then the aimed and shoot straight on. Dead on a branch. It shook around the leaves and made the limb fall of, startling the wolves that howled and ran away from them, far away from the road. There. He placed his bow back, facing his helmet on the royal boy, who was surprised by the turn of events.

"Wow, crisis avoided, I suppose."

_"Affa natta"_

"Yeah... And you spared their lives, too. That was pretty good too. Manannan wasn't that nice..." Yeah, poofing the wolves away or turning them into ashes wasn't very compassionate. 

_"Uch dar bi"_

"Yeah, go figures... Anyway, we must be getting close, right?" And indeed, they were. The road was soon about to split in two, where they would take the left path until a small lagoon. According to the maps, the auto-replenishable bowl was supposed to be around this lake somewhere, but Alexander figured out finding a silver plate in the middle of the forest couldn't really be that hard. He once found a golden ring inside a log, this one was going to be easy like tricking a cat down the stairs. 

But, as soon as they walked into Avalon, a chilling breeze started to blow on them. Maybe Achaka wasn't feeling it under his armor, but the prince was already sensing his fingers getting numb from the cold and thought about snapping to warm them up.

"Brr, is it cold in here or, is it just me? It didn't used to snow back in Llewdor..." 

And in fact, it just got colder and colder. Frozen, in fact. The tropical forest of Avalon was now completely covered in snow and ice, the leaves more looking like potentially deadly spikes. It was better to not stay directly under them, just for cautious. The knight looked around and hummed, not remembering about this particular season, but there seemed to be a lot of weather changes close to Daventry. He would have to speak with Graham about it later.

But with all the frozen trees, it was harder to find the right way to the lake. They could ask directions for the squirrels if there were any, but the place seemed completely isolated. Princess Madeline and the others were probably hibernating somewhere and wouldn't come out until months later. They had to figure it out on their own.

"Do you think we're getting lost? I think I've seen that frozen rock before..."

_"Stalama"_ Achaka said, looking around and apparently concentrating, Alexander couldn't figure out what expressions he was making under that helmet, but he had a feeling he was trying to identify something.

_"Hmmm.... Upahle"_ He said, moving his fingers in a _come here_ gesture, which Alexander figured out he was saying something close to a _follow me._    
  
"O-ok, I think I'm starting to get this" 

And he did so, going after his steps until the purple mane man stopped, gazing down at the floor as seeing his own reflection though the ice. Or better, a frozen river. The best way to find the lake was following the icy stream. If there wasn't any more troubles on the way, this could be an useful shortcut. Achaka pointed towards the direction.  
  
_"Ikipi"_

"Ooh, I see... Nice one, it saved us some time" And it was clearly logical.  

Turns out they had to trick a two-headed beaver with a bell and ran away from a giant frozen ball, but I'm gonna skip that part because we're already taking up too much time of this story. So, moving on, reaching up the end of the lake was quite and easy task if we don't mind some minor details in the narration. Now all they had to do was finish up the next and final puzzle to get the oh so magical silver plate _-uh_ , bowl. And with nothing much but some crumbles and a string on his pockets, the prince knew this was going to be his most mental challenge yet. And he hated those. 

Basically the bowl was covered around in this ice solid magic cage and there was some numbers you had to find in a poem carved into a stone, and the numbers would give the magic notes to play in the enchanted harp right next to it, that would cast a dash of a mystical sunlight that would melt away the frozen water.   
  
Pretty hard, obviously.

 _"Hmmm..."_ Achaka hummed, crossing his arms as he looked over the reward a few feet away. He ha to think outside of the box for that one.  
  
Alexander, on the other hand, felt he could do this with a snap of his fingers. So he stepped closer, the knight staring at him.

"May I?"  
  
_"Affa nata"_  

"Alright-- Caduceus the Magnificent firing it up!" And with a snap of his fingers, a huge fireball came into his hands and he unleashed it into the cage, make it explode it melt and break into a bunch of shards. But the bowl was there, all of its pieces still together.

"Zooundss! I did it!" He said, rubbing his hands in excitement before taking away the unharmed silver bowl from the ice remains, giggling until he realized Achaka staring at him after watching the whole thing. He looked over at the magic mess he had made and proceeded to think of something to say, but the knight couldn't help but chuckle, thinking it was so adorable he just had to mess his hair a bit for that. Alexander was indeed the child of Graham. The prince tensed a bit, but eventually didn't mind at the end,  just fixing his hair after it.

"Hey, listen. Uhh-- I know that's not one my dad's favorite things to do, so... Can we just pretend I did all the 4 E's thing and the whole figuring out the puzzle instead of just blowing up this thing with fire?"

_"... Affa natta"_ Achaka finally said, crossing his arms and steadying his pose.

"Right, affa natta. Cool." He said, actually glad he wasn't going to get himself in trouble. Achaka seemed reasonable, despite the distance he could feel between them. It could've been the armor, Alexander was never really found of it, it just wasn't suited for him. A cape, on the other hand. Maybe magic socks... He eventually stopped in mid-thought, realizing he could possibly be taking too much time on that. He should leave it to later, on his journal time. He could call it a day, and he had fun at the end. Running away from the giant frozen ball was the most exciting part, but again, too much to write. 

"Thanks, I suppose... Other dad, uh, _ba._ " Well, his father could not say he wasn't trying. It surely was difficult speaking with someone and basically not knowing what they're saying. The man stared back at him, giving him a small nod in return.

"Right, so... Shall we go?" He asked, pointing at the open path ahead of them.

_"Gubli uch, Caduceus"_ The itchtwoweynean answered, seemed to be amused. At least that Alexander got.

"Yeah! Got that right! The Magnificent!"  

And so they home. They took a little longer than to get there but it was a nice journey on the end. The sun was setting by the time they reached the gates of Daventry, royal guard #6 and #3 welcoming as they crossed the hall and entered the throne room, the door creacking as they walked in. 

"Hey, bro! Hey, ba!" Rosella said, waving at them, her little sisters letting go of her ankles to run up with at the two adventures, Alexander tensing up as he was used up like a bean pole, his hair and clothes being pulled by the babies. Sometimes they resembled spiders, or some adorable yet clingy rats.  

"You're two are finally back! And how was the trip?" The king asked as he approached the two, surrounded by three little girls who crawled up on them like devilish goblins, Achaka laughing as he took them into his arms and played as if they were lifting weights, the girls squirming in joy

"Did you two fought a hideous beast? You both worked together to figure out the puzzles as a team? Alexander, did you became a straigh shooter? Are you finally ready to be part of our archery alliance?!" Graham asked, way too much questions at once he even ran out of air, his son just staring at his euphoric face with wide eyes.

"Hm... It was cool, dad. Really."  
  
"Great. And you got the silver bowl. The kingdom is saved once again! Congratulations, you two!" 

"Thanks... Oh, and check it out, I got these adventure boots on sale!" 

  
"Adventure boots?-- So you two did stopped at Avalon, eh?" The king was started to say, picking up his adorable flowers from their baba's arm and placing them on his lap, smiling as his mind started filling up with memories "Did I ever tell you about when me and Achaka went to Avalon the first time? It was before you and Rosella were born and I didn't even knew I was expecting at the time, and we were looking for this singing flower the Hobblepots asked for their potion...  Well, turns out it was just for a really nice soup. Their judgement actually helped me that day." 

"Well... Actually you didn't" Alexander admitted after thinking it over, approaching ever so slightly.

"Hang on, guys, let's hear this one over a picnic break!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically Alexander and Rosella were the two first-borns of the two kings. When Alexander was kidnapped, Graham spend way too much time thinking over it, until years later he eventually got preggy with the triplets, who look just like Achaka. They're a bit more rough like Rosella, but Alexander do loves his sweet little sisters. Graham is still a little traumatized to leave his babies alone. Their names are yet to come because I've been having some hard time thinking about it.


End file.
